


Here Cums Santa Claus

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Public Sex, Santa Kink, Terrible Christmas themed dirty talk, Veteran Shiro (Voltron), shiro is a mall santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro is working as a mall Santa when he's approached by a certain twink Santa enthusiast.-----“I’ve been very naughty.”Now Shiro has to gulp as Keith follows him onto the chair. Sitting on Santa’s lap. Only Keith is straddling Santa’s lap, his hands touching Shiro’s shoulders for a moment before they drop down to hold over Shiro’s pecs.Keith watches his own hands with wide eyes, like he can’t believe his own brazenness. He takes a breath and shifts closer in Shiro’s lap. The proximity seems to strengthen his resolve, because then Keith smirks and plucks at one of Shiro’s suspenders. He pulls it back and lets it snap back to Shiro’s chest. “Very naughty,” Keith repeats.“Oh, uh… That’s…” Shiro stumbles over his words as Keith scoots closer and looks him over with dark eyes. “H-how naughty?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	Here Cums Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/gifts).



It’s been a long day of sitting when Shiro finally gets through the last of the children and Matt puts up the sign that says, “Gone To The North Pole, Be Back At 10 Tomorrow.” 

Shiro waits until the last of the children are out of sight before he slumps back in his chair with a sigh. Being Santa is one of the easiest jobs Shiro’s ever had. One of the most rewarding too. But it’s shocking how exhausted he feels after a day of just sitting and talking to children. 

He stretches up then puts his hands to his lower back to crack his spine into place. His chest stretches the heavily padded red coat.

Pidge, one of his elves, chuckles and warns him not to pop a button. She casts a look around to make sure the coast is clear before she takes off her cap and pointed ears.

“Hey Shiro,” Matt says, coming up beside his sister, “Can you take another look at that support beam? I keep telling the kids not to kick at it, but they don’t listen, and I think they’ve knocked it loose again.” 

Shiro is exhausted, but he’ll be even more exhausted tomorrow if a kid brings Santa’s roof down over his head, so he smiles. “Sure, Matt.”

The siblings head into the main structure of Santa’s house, where their belongings are stashed, while Shiro unbuttons his coat. It’s slow going, trying to undo each button while wearing thick leather gloves, but Shiro’s used to it by now. Besides, Shiro’s unending patience is exactly what got him this job in the first place. That, plus his snow-white hair and beard. 

For a moment, Shiro thinks he feels eyes on him. He pauses his hands and does a quick scan of the area, his old army instincts rearing their head as he assesses his surroundings. There are a few shoppers, still, walking fast around the perimeter of the village to get to their shops before they close. And there are a few teens in the corner, sitting against the wall, laughing with each other.

Nothing that’s a threat. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees movement in a store window. He turns just in time to see a head of black hair twist around and out of sight. 

Well, there’s his answer. Another thirsty parent, or maybe a store worker, trying to get a peek at the stripping Santa. 

Shiro is quickly getting used to this. There are a few parents that have brought their kids to him multiple times, standing close to Santa’s chair just to get close to him. Most just want to look, but some of them seem to really get into the ‘Santa’ aspect of Shiro’s work persona. They want to flirt, and banter; and they like to put a special emphasis on calling him “Santa.” Which – Shiro’s not going to judge them on that one. But it does make it that much harder to keep the interaction appropriate. 

There are kids present at all times on this job. So, as much as Shiro would love to give a wink and offer to have mommy or daddy sit on his lap too, he has to keep it professional. 

But it’s after hours, now. And there are no kids around this late. So Shiro gives a bit of extra flex as he pulls his coat off his shoulders and hangs it on the chair behind him. 

Truth be told, at the end of the day, it’s a relief to get out of it. It’s a heavy coat to begin with, made heavier by all the stuffing they had to add to give Shiro a bowl full of jelly. Now that’s it’s off, Shiro can finally breathe.

He’s still in his oversized red pants, held up by thick suspenders, and his big, black boots. He’s got a white t-shirt on, and it’s definitely sweaty and gross after a day of baking in his coat with children on his knee.

Shiro takes off his cap as well, feeling the relief of freedom as the air conditioning hits his damp hair. He leaves his black leather gloves on. They’ll come in handy working on the support beam. Besides, he kind of likes them. They keep his hands protected from any stickiness that comes with working with children. They also hide the shiny metal of his prosthetic hand.

Not that Shiro feels the need to hide his arm, and right now with his jacket off there’s nothing hiding the shiny chrome of his forearm, but he sees roughly 200+ children a day and the idea of explaining his arm to that many kids is, frankly, overwhelming. 

Just then, Pidge and Matt duck out of the curtain that separates their break room from the rest of Santa’s Village. They say their goodbyes quickly, and wave as they step over the thin chain that blocks the entrance. 

Shiro waves them off, then turns to the work at hand. Which, frankly, is a mess. 

Santa’s throne sits in what is basically the front porch of Santa’s house, with a short roof to hang the garlands and icicles that frame the pictures with Santa. But this, like everything else in Santa’s village, is made to be easily built and dismantled each year. Which means parts of it are badly assembled or just busted from years of being taken apart and put back together. 

The beam that supports the porch roof is an unlucky combination of the two, plus damage from bored children who want to kick things while they wait. It’s held in place by the weight of the roof and by a single metal plaque that screws into place. Theoretically, that should be enough to keep such a temporary structure up, especially when there’s no chance of wind or real snow to do it any damage. 

But somehow, the builders always forget about the children factor. 

It takes longer than it should to fix. By the time he’s found all the supplies he needs from the pigsty they call their break room, then set the heavy beam and secured it in place, it’s been more than an hour. 

The shops all around him are closed now, with their employees trickling out sporadically as they close their cashes for the night. The atrium is dark now, down to the after-hours lighting, and it’s eerily quiet compared to the day, when the place is packed with shoppers and children and there’s Christmas music bursting from every store. 

Shiro’s never stayed behind so late before. It’s strange. Santa’s Village feels almost like a ghost town. 

He stands, and lifts his arms for a good stretch, when he feels those eyes on him again. 

Shiro looks around to find a young guy standing at the fence that runs the circumference of the village, eyes trained on Shiro’s tight, white shirt. Shiro can’t be sure it’s the same person from before, but this guy’s definitely got a similar mop of dark hair. 

“Hello,” Shiro greets. The guy looks cute, from this distance at least.

“Hey,” the guy says. And then he puts a hand on the fence and jumps it in one, swift motion.

Strike that ‘cute’ comment. That move is damn sexy. 

The man seems to know it too, judging by the smirk on his face as he prowls closer. 

And he literally prowls. Like a panther on the hunt. He moves quickly through the village, stepping over fake snowmen and hopping the short fences that keep the kids in line before he jumps up onto the porch to look down at Shiro with hungry eyes.

“What’re you doing here so late, Santa? Thought you’d be busy making presents.” He says it sardonically, but Shiro can read between the lines.

So he shrugs and plays along. “The elves can handle it. I had to fix this beam, here.” He pats the wooden support beam, then leans his elbow against it in a pose straight out of a magazine. The strangers’ eyes darken as he takes Shiro in. “And what are you doing out this late…?” he leaves it open ended.

“Keith,” the man supplies.

“Keith.” Shiro says the name like that’s confirming something. “I should have known.” Keith tenses for a moment, like he’s wondering what Shiro could possibly have heard about him. “You’re on my naughty list, for sure.” He adds a wink to top it off.

That seems to stun Keith. The man turns bright red, and a shiver runs through him. “I-I am?” he stutters. 

Shiro grins.

He steps up onto the porch, right into Keith’s space. He’s more than a head taller than the man now, and so close he practically towers over him. “Aren’t you?”

It’s meant to be flirtatious. The kind of banter he’s not allowed to participate in when he’s on the clock. But the way Keith’s breath hitches, and he swallows like there’s something thick in his throat, makes Shiro think maybe he went too far.

“I’m, uh… I’m Shiro,” he says awkwardly, stepping around Keith to give the man some air.

He moves to his chair, reaching to get his jacket and maybe disappear into the back, but he’s stopped by a hand on his bicep. Keith tugs just a little and it turns Shiro back around to face the stranger.

“Y-you’re right,” Keith says, a little hesitantly. He steps closer and pushes just a little. Just enough for Shiro to stumble back into his throne. “I’ve been very naughty.” 

Now Shiro has to gulp as Keith follows him onto the chair. Sitting on Santa’s lap. Only Keith is straddling Santa’s lap, his hands touching Shiro’s shoulders for a moment before they drop down to hold over Shiro’s pecs. 

Keith watches his own hands with wide eyes, like he can’t believe his own brazenness. He takes a breath and shifts closer in Shiro’s lap. The proximity seems to strengthen his resolve, because then Keith smirks and plucks at one of Shiro’s suspenders. He pulls it back and lets it snap back to Shiro’s chest. “Very naughty,” Keith repeats.

“Oh, uh… That’s…” Shiro stumbles over his words as Keith scoots closer and looks him over with dark eyes. “H-how naughty?”

Keith’s hands are hot as they run up Shiro’s chest and neck to hold Shiro in place. He doesn’t answer, but his hips twist and grind down onto Shiro’s lap. 

Except, it’s not Shiro’s lap, is it? It’s Santa’s. 

“You know, bad boys don’t get presents.”

Keith is close enough now that Shiro’s words are whispered against his lips. 

Shiro feels dizzy, and not just because all of his blood is rapidly abandoning him for warmer climates. He feels almost like he’s stepped through the looking glass into a bizarro world where he’s actually Santa, and sexy store workers sit on his lap looking for a good time. 

“I could be good. Just for you,” Keith whispers seductively. One hand trails down Shiro’s body and presses between them, making Shiro suck in a hasty breath. “You’ll give me presents then, right, Santa?” He rolls his hand over Shiro’s erection. 

They’re panting together already, Keith breath is hot against Shiro’s lips. 

Shiro tries to take a breath – to coordinate some kind of brain function. But Keith rolls his hand again, and it’s all lost. Shiro’s hands descend over Keith’s trim little waist and sneak down to take full handfuls of Keith’s ass. 

“That depends,” Shiro says, letting his voice grow low and seductive. “On how good you are for me.”

Keith curses under his breath, then pulls Shiro forward for a reckless kiss. He grinds down into Shiro’s lap until they’re both groaning into the kiss.

They break away with a smack of lips, and Keith arches his back and heaves a breath of air like he’s been drowning in Shiro. He clings to Shiro’s shoulders, using the change in position to angle himself more firmly down into Santa’s lap. 

“Christ, you’re a little demon, aren’t you?” Shiro asks through gritted teeth, as Keith leans his full weight onto Shiro’s dick. 

“But I’m going to make you feel _so good_.” Keith practically purrs that last part. He reaches back down between them and starts to work on Shiro’s fly and button. While he’s occupied, Keith leans close and rubs his cheek against Shiro’s. “Fuck, you’ve even got the beard. You’re perfect.”

He bites at Shiro’s jaw, running his teeth through the short-cropped white hairs in a move that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

Shiro tries to chase those lips, capture them into another wild kiss, but just then Keith undoes his pants and pulls him out with a tight grip. Then Keith starts fiddling with his own pants buckle, and Shiro rushes to try and help. 

There’s something about this – about doing this in public, in Shiro’s workplace, in Santa’s village – that makes Shiro need to rush forward. Usually, he likes to take his time with these sorts of things, get more than just a first name from a guy, at least. But right now, it’s full steam ahead. There’s no time to stop and think as Shiro helps pull those tight jeans down Keith’s hips till they’re trapped between Keith’s thighs. 

Keith produces a small bottle of lube from god-knows-where and pushes it into Shiro’s hand.

“Fuck me open,” he instructs, closing Shiro’s fingers around the bottle like he’s giving Shiro a present.

Shiro groans at the thought. He puts the lube to good use, slathering himself up generously.

While he’s doing that, Keith reaches for something behind Shiro’s back. Shiro doesn’t waste energy wondering what Keith’s up to, though he’s somehow not surprised when his red cap is suddenly being fitted back over his head. 

“Fuck me, Santa,” Keith growls into Shiro’s ear once the hat is in place. He follows it up by biting Shiro’s ear and dragging it between his teeth. 

“Oh, you’re getting a fucking pony for Christmas,” Shiro says. It makes Keith laugh, but Shiro doesn’t really notice. He’s not really paying attention to what he’s saying at this point. All his concentration is on aiming his cockhead into the delicious heat of Keith’s hole. 

Shiro lines himself up, then holds himself there, just pressing his tip against Keith’s winking hole. He leans forward and nuzzles himself against Keith’s cheek to whisper in Keith’s ear. 

“Santa’s got a big package here for a naughty boy like you. Careful.” It’s his only warning before Shiro starts to rock his hips forward.

He grunts like an animal as the head of his cock presses into Keith’s body. It’s ungodly tight. 

Keith’s back goes ramrod straight as he feels Shiro’s bulk start to stretch him. His nails dig into Shiro’s shoulders. But he makes no protest, and within a few breaths, he starts taking control. He works himself down on Shiro’s cock bit by bit, eyes closed tight, breath hitching with every inch he swallows. 

His eyes start to tear, and Shiro wipes them away. He holds Keith’s face in his hands, taking in every fleeting, flickering emotion that crosses Keith’s expression. When Keith finally takes Shiro to the hilt and opens his eyes, he looks at Shiro with wide-eyed wonder. Like he’s seeing Santa for the first time. 

Keith squeezes around Shiro’s cock for a sweet second. Then he picks himself up and drops back into Shiro’s lap.

“Fuck,” Keith groans, maybe a bit too loud for such a public space. They’re already lucky no store worker or passing guard have found them yet. “Yes. Fuck. Fuck me, Santa.”

Keith drops himself again, then quickly starts to pick up the pace. Shiro works his thighs to help, thrusting up in his seat to meet Keith’s drop. 

“God, yes. Fuck me, Santa. Fuck me, Santa,” Keith repeats, almost like a mantra, on every thrust. It starts out nice and low, but as the pressure builds between them, Keith starts to get louder and louder.

So Shiro shuts him up the best way he can think of, by taking Keith firmly by the chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Christ, you even taste like candy cane,” Keith groans against Shiro’s lips before diving back in for another kiss. To be fair, Shiro passes out a couple hundred candy canes a day; they’re literally sitting on crateloads in the back, of course he snacks on them. 

The taste seems to spur Keith on, though. He fucks faster into Shiro’s lap, losing some of his rhythm to wild desperation. He’s getting close, Shiro can tell. And Shiro’s not far behind, either. 

And he has the perfect idea how to speed things along. 

Shiro pulls Keith close with one hand, while the other slides down Keith’s lithe body to grip Keith’s ass in the soft leather of his glove.

“I think, a boy as naughty as you deserves to be spanked, huh?” Shiro can hear the way Keith’s breath hitches in his throat. “What d’ya say, Keith? Do you want to get spanked by Santa?”

Keith’s reply is garbled from his excitement, but there’s a clear “yes” in there somewhere. 

Shiro rolls the meat of Keith’s ass for a moment, feeling the muscles beneath churn as Keith continues to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock. Then Shiro gives him a nice slap. 

It’s not particularly hard or rough. Shiro doesn’t want to strike hard enough to make a noise, and he doesn’t know what Keith’s reaction to the hit will be. But it’s enough for Keith to feel it. And Shiro has a feeling that in this case it’s more the idea of being spanked than the execution. 

Keith’s whole body shudders, his hole clenching tight around Shiro. He reaches into Shiro’s hair and pulls. 

Shiro makes an ugly grunting noise in response and then hits Keith again.

“Fu-uck! Sa-an-ta!” Keith groans with every thrust and then spills between them, coating Shiro’s Santa suit in cum. But he keeps moving over Shiro’s cock, albeit slower and tighter than before. “Come on, Santa. Come in me. Let me have my treat,” Keith whispers into Shiro’s neck. He leaves a quick, light kiss just over Shiro’s pulse, and clenches till he’s strangling Shiro’s cock.

Shiro digs his fingers into Keith’s ass, holding the man down as he pulses and empties himself into Keith’s ass. 

They lean together for a moment, catching their breaths. And just as Shiro moves to touch Keith’s cheek, to bring him in for a sweet, cool down kiss, they hear footsteps approaching.

Keith flies off Shiro’s lap and pulls his pants up in a swift movement. Shiro does much the same, launching himself from Santa’s throne and shoving his cum-coated cock into his pants. 

“Let’s go,” Keith says, grabbing for Shiro.

Shiro just has time to grab his wallet and keys from behind the curtain before Keith is pulling him away. 

They run through Santa’s Village and jump the fence by the door. Keith leads Shiro through the side door that unlocks from the inside, and he lets them out to the cold air of the parking lot. 

From there, there’s not much more to do or say. They swap phones to exchange numbers, Shiro programming himself in as ‘Santa 8==D.’

Shiro lets Keith go with a “goodbye” and an awkward salute. And as he walks to his car, Shiro checks his phone to see the shiny new number.

Listed under the name “Ho Ho Ho.”

~*~*~*~ 

Pre-Christmas store hours are crazy, and work as a mall Santa has kept Shiro so busy that Keith doesn’t have a chance to see him for another week. They text most nights, slowly growing a rapport between them, but that only makes Keith want more. 

Sure, initially Keith was just after Shiro’s looks – and his Santa outfit. But now he knows Shiro is an adorable dork, who genuinely loves working with kids, who can recite the first 20 numbers of pi, and who binge watches cooking shows despite the fact that he can _not_ cook. 

So, when Keith spots the change in Santa’s hours this coming Saturday, he begs, pleads, and then bribes his co-worker into switching shifts with him. If Shiro gets to leave 5 hours early, so does Keith. 

Shiro gets off at 4 on Saturday, so Keith slips into the end of the line at 3:55 with a cocksure smile ready and waiting for the moment Shiro notices him. It’s worth it just to see the play of emotions when Shiro finally notices him. Shiro goes from surprised, to pleased, to _dark_ red within seconds. And when Keith gives him a wink, Shiro takes a visible breath to steady himself before greeting the next child. 

It’s adorable.

So is the way Shiro focuses all his attention on each kid, talking to them, joking with them, and patiently enduring their tugs on his beard. 

Though, Keith can’t think too much about that beard. Or the way the short hairs scratched against his lips when they kissed. No, he can’t think that way – he really doesn’t want to be the creepy pervert in the Santa line. 

Though, he definitely is the creepy pervert in the Santa line, because all he wants it to get into Shiro’s lap and see how soft that padded suit feels as he drops himself over Shiro’s hard cock again and again. It’s really not fair that Shiro wasn’t wearing it last time.

He wonders if Shiro gets to take the jacket home. Or if he gets to keep the suit year-round. 

But no – no bad thoughts here. The elves are already giving him sideways glances.

Though, Keith did his best to blend in today. Instead of his usual all-black attire, he’s wearing a comfy red sweater. Very Christmassy. Nothing to see here. Keith is just your average Christmas enthusiast in line to see Santa. 

When he gets up to the front of the line, the head elf stops him and tells him to wait for the last family to finish up. “And keep it PG, yeah?” he grumbles quietly before turning away.

That surprises Keith. He gives the elf a once over. It’s not clear if the elf knows something, or if that’s just a general warning he gives to child-less adults. Keith’s worked the Christmas season in a store facing Santa’s village for the last three Decembers. He knows how teens like to get in line and cause a ruckus. 

Keith’s not a teen, but he’s slim enough, especially in his bulky red sweater, that he sometimes gets taken for one. 

Then Keith glances at the other elf. The one valiantly trying to get a toddler to smile for the camera. She catches Keith’s eye once the picture has been snapped. With no one looking, she gives Keith a wide, vicious grin and a wink. 

So, she definitely knows. 

Keith is starting to re-think his brilliant plan when the family leaves and it’s Keith’s turn. Guess he’s gotta go through with it now. Though he has no intention of getting in Santa’s lap right now. There are too many people in the mall right now for him to be wandering around with a boner.

Shiro seems to anticipate Keith’s predicament. As soon as the family is on its way down the exit path, he stands and comes over to meet Keith at the end of the waiting line. 

“Keith. I wasn’t expecting you,” he says, reaching up to hold at the top of the porch roof, leaning like it’s just natural to pose like a fucking model, looking like a snack. He sounds happy to see Keith, too. Like that doesn’t make everything that much worse. 

Keith gives a little shrug, like it’s no big deal that he’s here. Like it just happened, and not like he planned it. “I saw you’re off early today. I thought maybe we could hang out? …. Or-or not,” Keith adds when he watches Shiro’s face fall. 

He feels suddenly small and ridiculous. He’s very aware of the two elves watching him and Shiro. Watching, apparently, Keith get shot down. Because the look on Shiro’s face is not the look of someone about to go get his dick wet.

“No, I’d love to,” Shiro says quickly, “It’s just – we’re off early because we have to go be part of the Santa Parade.”

“Yeah, Shiro we gotta get going,” the taller elf says, looking at his watch.

“Just a second, Matt. You guys go get the car started.”

“You know we’re not _actually_ your elf workers, right?” the girl says as she passes by.

“Just do it,” Shiro says. His voice rings with authority in a way that sends shivers down Keith’s spine. Authoritative Santa. God, Keith could just fall to his knees here. 

He doesn’t even notice he’s stepped closer until his nose almost touches Shiro’s suit, and he has to crane his neck to look up at Shiro. 

“I guess I forgot about your Santa duties,” Keith says, feeling a little stupid. It’s not like they don’t have the Santa Parade every year. He should’ve known. 

He drops his eyes and focuses on the black buttons of Shiro’s coat. Idly, he reaches out, rolling the large button between his fingers. 

One of Shiro’s large, gloved hands slips down and cups Keith’s cheek, tilting Keith back up to look Shiro in the eye. 

For a moment, they just look. The air feels heavy between them, and statically charged. 

Then Shiro’s eyes light.

“Why don’t you come? We have extra elf ears. You can be my elf.”

Keith’s heart thuds in his chest. 

Helping Santa. On the float. And spending time with Shiro at the same time. Maybe sneaking Shiro away afterwards. It sounds almost too perfect to be real. 

Keith is nodding before he even consciously makes up his mind. “Yeah,” he says faintly. Then stronger, “Yeah.”

“Perfect.”

Shiro dashes off to get the elf ears and hat, then he leads Keith out to the car. He helps Keith get the ears snapped into place while the tall elf, Matt, drives recklessly through traffic to the meet up area. 

There’s a fleet of parade floats waiting for them in the massive parking lot of the local sports arena. There are people everywhere, and a lot of red and green. Matt parks them off to the side and they walk through the tangle of people and floats until they get to Santa’s.

The thing is humongous. 

Unlike most of the other floats, there’s no visible vehicle towing it along. The float seems to be built on and around some kind of large, low-riding truck. Whatever it is, it’s entirely invisible except for a single opening to see out the window. 

The float itself is a massive winter scene, complete with a snowy hill. At the top of the hill is Santa’s sleigh, complete with six live reindeer harnessed and ready to go. 

“Are those reindeer?” Keith asks as they get close, grabbing for Shiro’s arm and gripping it tightly. He can clearly see that they are, in fact, reindeer, but that doesn’t stop him from needing to double check. “ _Real_ reindeer?”

“They are,” Shiro confirms with a gentle laugh.

Keith can feel his eyes growing impossibly wide. And the bounce in his step as they draw close. He doesn’t mean to do it, but all of a sudden, he feels like a kid. Like a kid at Christmas. 

He never knew they had real reindeer!

This is like, a proper Santa’s sleigh. 

They stop at the base of the float, and Keith tilts his head all the way back to stare up at the big, gentle beasts, calmly standing in place, looking around at the hustle and bustle like it’s all old hat. There’s a warm feeling in his chest. A childlike wonder he hasn’t felt in years. And Keith holds onto that feeling, trying to memorize it as his hand slips down into Shiro’s and he squeezes.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Keith’s Santa fetish; his old therapist explained it to him within minutes of him bringing it up. He went from having idealized, Hallmark Christmases with his father, to cold, empty imitations in the foster system so abruptly, and so young, that he clings to this idea of Santa. So now he wants to fuck Santa as a way to reclaim all those crappy Christmases he spent alone. 

But now, Keith is staring down the barrel of the most magical Christmas experience of his life. And he can’t keep the smile from his face.

Shiro leads him up onto the float, which has sturdy pathways built into its false snow where Shiro says the elves will dance around and throw candy to the children. 

There’s a tall string-bean of a man standing with the reindeer. His bright orange hair and moustache clash horribly with his green elf hat, but he looks pleased as punch with his outfit. He keeps wiggling his ears to show off the clip-ons that literally everyone here is wearing except for Shiro. 

But the man is friendly, and at Shiro’s suggestion, he gives Keith some carrots and apple slices to feed to the reindeer. Keith gives them all a good pet because they’re good girls. Some of them lick his hand and try to eat his sweater in return. And Keith absolutely dies. He’s overcome with giggles as he pushes one girl’s head away from his sleeve while still petting her.

Keith turns to find at Shiro and tell him what happened, only Shiro is already looking, a soft expression in his eyes. 

Shiro comes up close behind Keith, so the stuffing of his Santa suit presses lightly into Keith’s back. He snatches a carrot from Keith’s hand and takes a bite, grinning at Keith’s protest before giving the rest to the nearest reindeer. 

They stay with the reindeer until someone gives a warning call and some of the other floats start to crawl from the parking lot. Shiro draws Keith up to the sleigh, then. 

He takes his seat and grabs the reigns. Just like he’s really about to fly off with his reindeer. 

“You can sit up here with me, or you can dance around and throw candy with the others,” Shiro says. He laughs when Keith quickly takes a seat at his side. 

Keith’s whole body feels electric sitting here. There’s a giant sack with present boxes spilling out in the sleigh behind them. There are big golden bells strung from the front of the sleigh all the way down and around the reindeer’s harnesses, that jingle as the reindeer shift on their feet. And beside him is Santa clause.

A big, sexy Santa with muscles underneath that big, stuffed coat.

Keith has to twine his fingers together to keep from putting his hand on Shiro’s thigh. 

“So, what do we do?” he asks, trying to keep his mind from spiraling any further. Apparently, sitting within two feet of Shiro is all it takes for Keith’s one-track mind to get back on track. 

“We just smile and wave to the kids. We’ll have to stand up for most of it, and I’ll do my Santa thing.”

“Right.” Keith’s mouth feels a little dry at the thought of that. 

Shiro turns to him, then, black gloved hand reaching out to tweak lightly at Keith’s ear lobe. “You look cute like this.”

He means the elf ears. And the hat. But Keith can’t help the way his face heats. It’s a mixture of embarrassment, delight, and desire. 

Keith isn’t overfond of being considered cute, but from Shiro, ~~from Santa~~ , he adores it. 

“Kiss me now,” Keith says in a rush. Just then, there’s shouting around them and their float lurches slowly forward. “Before we can’t.”

Shiro grins and leans in for a kiss. He doesn’t even complain when Keith’s fingers slide through his beard, pulling just a little. 

The kiss is an odd mix of sweet and dirty as Keith tries to get his fix but also control himself. He shifts closer to Shiro, almost lifting himself onto Shiro’s lap on instinct, but he stops himself at the last second, pulling away and slumping heavily back into the seat.

Shiro chuckles and gives Keith a knowing look. His lips are a darker shade of pink than they were a moment ago, and his short beard looks rumpled. Keith smooths it out, savouring the scratch of hair against his fingers. 

Moments later, the whole float starts to vibrate as loudspeakers embedded in the fake snow start to pump out Christmas music. They lurch out into the street and into the crowds. Shiro and Keith jump to their feet to wave at the crowds.

It’s interesting to see the parade from this side of things. There are masses of kids along the streets, holding onto parents’ legs, sitting on parents’ shoulders, clutching parents’ hands. Some form large swarms, contained by walls of adults to keep them from running out into the street. Though some of the bigger ones do run out, picking up stray candy canes from the ground. 

But they’re all smiling. They’re all waving back or pointing at Santa. Some cry out for Santa’s attention, then give radiant smiles when Shiro points and waves especially to them. 

And they love when Shiro shakes his belly.

The music has pre-recorded “Ho Ho Ho”s laid overtop, and Shiro apparently knows the cues well enough to play along. 

It’s all kind of amazing and magical. Shiro is making literal hundreds of children happy right now, just by putting on a suit and playing a part. For the first time in over a decade, Keith feels the joy of the holidays. It’s impossible not to feel it here. It lifts his heart.

The parade lasts over an hour. By the end, Keith’s nose and cheeks are pink from the cold, and he’s starting to dance in place to keep his blood circulating. Shiro looks warm and toasty in his suit, though. 

When it’s done, they don’t return to the parking lot like Keith expected. They veer off down the old highway to a massive bunker surrounded in cars. The float drives right into the giant metal shed and backs into the far corner.

From there, it’s anarchy. 

The elves start moving in every direction as they clean up. Keith helps the reindeer guy unharness the friendly beasts and walk them down to the floor, where a woman with brilliant white hair leads them off to a transport trailer outside. Shiro pulls the sack of false presents from the back of the sleigh and tosses them down to Matt on the ground to put away. 

“So, how do we get home from here?” Keith asks, thinking about Matt’s car that’s still left at the arena parking lot. 

“My car’s here, that’s why we had to take Matt’s earlier.”

“Ok…” Keith says, pensively. It’s nice and dark up here in the sleigh now. They’re high enough that they’re close to the rafters and tucked away enough that it’s hard to see the elves finishing their cleaning down on the ground. “So, we have to take them back?”

“No, their mom’s an elf, too. She’ll take them home.”

Shiro clearly doesn’t see where Keith is going with this. Though he starts to clue in when he makes to move away and he’s stopped by Keith’s hand tugging on his sleeve.

“Can’t we stay a bit longer?”

Keith draws back, pulling Shiro further into the darkness surrounding the sleigh. 

Shiro gulps. He looks a bit dumbstruck, but he follows Keith’s step.

Below, they hear the sounds of the last remaining elves bidding each other a Merry Christmas. Someone asks if there’s anyone left, and someone else says Shiro’s name. 

Shiro’s eyes don’t waver from Keith’s for a second as he shouts over his shoulder, “I’ll lock up. Merry Christmas!”

There’s the sound of vehicles revving, and then gravel crunching, and then silence. 

Just like that, they’re all alone. In the dark. In Santa’s sleigh. 

Keith tugs Shiro into the seat and falls to his knees in one motion. It’s a tight squeeze, but Keith can be compact when he needs to be. Besides, it’s worth it just to see the way Shiro’s eyes go dark. 

He’s already got Shiro’s pants unbuckled and is starting to reach inside when Shiro starts plucking at the buttons of his stuffed, red coat.

Keith shakes his head. “Leave it on.”

Shiro drops his hands away in an instant. One hand finds a place on Keith’s head, shifting the green, stripped elf hat so it sits crooked on him. Shiro’s thumb tucks under the felt brim of the hat and rubs a light circle over Keith’s temple. The supple leather is warm and moves smoothly against Keith’s skin. Shiro strokes a few, small circles, then pulls away to pull at the glove with his teeth.

“Leave those on too.”

Keith can hear his voice getting rough from desire. Though it’ll sound rougher still in a few minutes – if he has his way. 

Shiro’s cock is big and heavy in Keith’s grasp as he starts to pull the gargantuan beast from Shiro’s pants. It only grows bigger and heavier the longer Keith holds it. 

When Shiro’s dick is finally out, standing proud against the cool December air, big enough to cast a shadow even in the dim light of the sleigh, Keith has to gulp. This thing is massive. It’s hard to believe it was inside Keith just last week. 

It’s hard to believe the damn thing _fit_ inside him!

Keith’s not entirely sure he’s going to fit it all into his mouth, but dammit, Keith is going to try. He’s going to make this good for Shiro. 

He’s going to make this so good for Santa, he’ll be moved to the Nice List permanently. 

Keith starts with a firm grasp and a few kitten licks to the head, just to get himself started. Get acquainted with the taste and feel of Shiro’s dick. It’s good. Good enough to open his mouth, slacken his jaw, and go for it.

Shiro makes as gasping, shouting noise of surprise, his hands reaching and gripping at Keith’s hat and hair as Keith sinks quickly.

Keith’s never had a cock as big as Shiro’s in his mouth before, and never tried to deepthroat anything even close. But Keith so wants to be a good boy for Santa. And he wants to feel that full, hard length down past his tonsils.

He opens himself wider, swallowing around Shiro’s hard dick until his nose is tickled by curly white pubes. 

“Christ that’s good,” Shiro moans, shifting his grip on Keith so the hat falls to the floor, forgotten. “So good for Santa.”

Keith is just holding Shiro’s dick now, getting himself used to the stretch in his throat, teaching himself not to panic. This is just the start. He looks up at Shiro, making his eyes go wide. There are tears gathering at the corners, ready to drop at a moments notice, but Keith doesn’t care about that. He cares about being good for Santa.

“Really?” He asks. Only, it doesn’t sound like anything but a hum, with his mouth and throat stuffed full the way it is. But the tone and the inflection at the end make it clear enough what he’s saying. Not that Shiro can answer.

Shiro’s whole body tenses around Keith’s head like he’s been punched. The soft leather of his gloves digs into Keith’s hair, holding him down as he tries to push himself deeper into Keith’s mouth. It’s not physically possible, but Keith appreciates the sentiment of trying. It just proves how good he’s being.

They’ve only got another second before Keith runs out of air, but he keeps himself down over Shiro’s thick dick as long as he can. When he pulls back, he comes back all the way until Shiro’s head is just sitting lightly on the pillow of his lips. Keith gulps a few breaths then dives back in, swallowing Shiro whole once again. 

“Christ. Fuck. Keith. Fuck,” Shiro pants. 

After the third or fourth time of this, Shiro starts to acclimate. His fingers lose some of the tightness of their grip and instead he starts to pet through Keith’s hair. While Keith swallows around him, Shiro slips a hand down to tweak at Keith’s ear.

He makes a soft, fond noise that’s almost a laugh. “Look at you, you’ve still got the elf ears on. Are you Santa’s little helper? My special elf?”

Keith shivers and his eyes roll back for a moment. You’re damn right he is! He holds himself down against Shiro a little longer this time, making a growling noise from deep in his throat that he knows will drive Shiro wild. 

When he pulls back next time to catch his breath, Keith wraps a hand around Shiro. He wants to go fast now, and with a cock like that, he probably shouldn’t deepthroat quickly. So he fists Shiro tight and starts to bob his head over an easy mouthful of cock. 

He sucks hard, making Shiro groan.

“Fuck, that’s so good. You’re my perfect little helper, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me.”

Shiro’s hips are getting into it now, following the quick pace Keith is setting. They can’t move much in the cramped space of the sleigh, but it’s enough. Shiro’s cockhead drags against the back of Keith’s throat every few thrusts, and it’s driving Keith as wild as it is Shiro. 

Something about that tease, that prospect for more – for _deeper_ is doing Keith in. He wants to take more. To deep throat Shiro again. To suck him for hours. To sit on this big cock and let Santa treat him right over and over. 

“Ugh, you’ll get all Santa’s presents this year. Treating Santa so good.” Shiro’s voice is rich with pleasure.

There’s not much space down here between Santa’s legs, but Keith manages to drop his free hand and get his dick out into the cool air. It’s a damn good thing he’s ambidextrous, it makes it easier to move both hands in sync. Still, he starts to get sloppy. 

He pulls back off Shiro’s cock and misses his mouth, sliding that sopping, hard, mess across his cheek. Shiro hisses, and Keith’s not sure if that’s from the cold air or the sight of it. Either way, Keith goes with it. He nuzzles Shiro’s dick, getting spit and precum all across his face, kissing along the shaft before he gets it back into his mouth. 

Shiro keeps up a steady string of praise and curses. His hands flex randomly through Keith’s hair. His legs start to twitch and jump in their seat like he’s fighting the urge to take control and just let loose on Keith’s mouth. 

Had they the space, Keith would like nothing more. As it is, he settles with sucking Shiro faster. His hands work in coordination, bringing them both to the edge. 

And then Shiro grumbles, his voice low, sounding lust-drunk and slurring, “Fuck, Keith. I’m gonna…”

That’s all the warning Keith needs. 

He takes a breath, moves his fist out of the way, and dives down over Shiro’s cock one last time. Shiro’s hands shift over his head, pushing him down and holding him in place as Keith’s throat swallows and swallows around Shiro’s massive cock. 

There’s a moment where Keith is stuffed full, his eyes watering, his fist flying over himself. And then there’s a burst of salt. Shiro twitches deep in Keith’s throat and shoots a load straight down him. There’s not really much Keith can do but swallow it all, everything else is blocked by Shiro. So Keith takes it. He takes every drop. 

And then a moment later, Keith’s orgasm washes over him. It makes him groan, which makes Shiro twitch and burst another small load down Keith’s throat. 

Soon enough, they’re both spent. There’s a track of cum under the bench of Santa’s sleigh that Keith isn’t going to clean up. If anything, it’ll be a nice reminder next year when he watches the parade. 

Shiro makes a weak sound when Keith pulls off his spent dick. But he looks at Keith fondly, and cups Keith’s cheek to run a thumb over Keith’s lips.

“That was amazing. Fuck, you’ve got a mouth, don’t you?” 

Keith nods, even as he feels his cheeks heat from the compliment. Shiro gives him a little tug and Keith follows up until he’s straddling over Shiro’s lap. They bring their foreheads together and just catch their breaths, enjoying the quiet afterglow of orgasm. 

After a few minutes, Shiro starts to laugh. 

“I don’t know if this makes you the Nicest Boy I’ve ever met, or the Naughtiest.”

Keith grins. “Definitely the Naughtiest.” He leans over Shiro, close enough it feels like they’re going to kiss, but at the last second, he draws away, his grin turning into a smirk. “If you come home with me tonight, you can try to spank it out of me.”

Shiro groans. His eyes burn into Keith’s. 

They’ve both just come, but still the desire flickers back to life between them. Shiro’s hand finds Keith’s hip and he squeezes hard enough for Keith to really feel it. 

“I’m in.” Just then, Shiro’s stomach growls, cutting through the building lust of the moment. “But you’ll have to feed me first.” 

“That can be arranged.” Keith stands up and tucks himself back into his pants. He grabs the elf hat from the floor while Shiro makes himself presentable. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got some milk and cookies for you at home,” Keith says with a smile.

Shiro laughs like it’s a joke, but little does he know that Keith’s got a cookies’n’cream flavoured lube just waiting for Santa. 

They walk down the float hand in hand, leaving this Christmas scene only to walk into another. It’s started to snow while they were otherwise occupied in Santa’s sleigh. Big white flakes fall around them, quickly turning the landscape into a winter wonderland. 

And as they walk to the car, Shiro takes Keith by the hand and spins him through the snow like they’re dancing. Then he pulls Keith close, into a big bear hug, and gives Keith a kiss that’s sweet and light as air. 

Keith’s heart melts into the kiss. And suddenly, he knows he’s in deep, deep trouble here. He’s on the edge of falling. But he takes one look in Shiro’s clear, grey eyes, and he’s not afraid like he thought he’d be. 

His hands find their way around Shiro’s neck for another kiss that’s just as sweet as the last. 

They hold hands all the way to Shiro’s car. And when they get in and turn the car on, the first thing they hear is the radio playing “Here Comes Santa Claus.” They both pause. Then look at each other.

They drive off amidst raucous laughter, and Keith emphasising the word “comes” as he sings along.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick horny addition:  
> Christmas day, Keith gets Shiro into some red, Christmas themed pajamas, puts him on the couch, and just sits on Shiro’s hard cock. Keith cockwarms Shiro while they watch the movie Bad Santa. Keith mostly does a good job of keeping still, but every time Santa and Sue fuck, Keith can’t stop himself from moving in time with Sue’s “fuck me, Santa, fuck me, Santa.” 
> 
> Also, yes I did watch Bad Santa in preparation to write this fic!! And I had a fucking blast writing it. 
> 
> You can thank/blame [@illunelurks](https://twitter.com/illunelurks) for this. If she hadn't written [THIS piece of genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763624), this fic would not exist. I read her fic last year and realized I had a massive, Shiro-in-a-Santa-suit sized hole in my life. I've been dreaming of this fic ever since, so I'm thrilled to finally have it written and get to share it!
> 
> I'm keeping to my schedule of posting things every 2nd Friday, and the decision on what fic I post next is still up in the air. Check out my twitter between Dec 18-20, 2020 for a poll to help decide what fic I start posting next.   
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And don't forget to shower me in kudos and comments. I need them. <3


End file.
